


I AM NOT OKAY - dat insert comment thang

by thatmichaelgirl (SupernaturalMystery306)



Series: EXPERT COMMENTS [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, atl is only mentioned tho
Genre: M/M, read from the real story im too lazy to type it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/thatmichaelgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Inspired by <span class="u">I am not okay</span> by lillylikeablade.</b>
</p><p>The one where Jalex is canon and 5sos are fangirls. Luke gets to witness it, Michael is hyperventilating, and Ashton and Calum are slow.</p><p>a.k.a.</p><p>The one which is hilarious and Calum doesn't know that he won't be able to walk the next day. (Or maybe he does.)</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own this work. I sorta do. But, this is basically another author's work, and I have added my comments in between it. Kind of like those "Reading the this-that-book" fics.<br/>The original author approves of me doing this, so don't go running to them complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I AM NOT OKAY - dat insert comment thang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kailogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailogan/gifts).



**Luke: ....guys...**

**Luke: i have news**

DUN DUN DUN...

.....

......

.......

 _MY ANACONDA DON'T_ (by the way you should totally write something in this series based on that song xD just a suggestion :P)

**Michael: what**

**Calum: dude is this important, i was hoping to fuck mikes before soundcheck**

YES IT’S VERY IMPORTANT, IT’S WHAT WILL FEED YOUR SEXUAL FANTASIES.

Oh, and of course, come on Luke, hurry, Calum’s busy.

**Ashton: wtf why arent i invited?!?**

HONEY YOU DON’T NEED AN INVITATION. IT’S AN OPEN PARTY. PARTY GUYS DON’T GET FUCKED XD FEEL THE BUUUUUUTT XD ONE TWO THREE ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SECONDS.

**Luke: GUYS**

**Luke: SERIOUSLY**

**Michael: WHAT**

**Luke: i don't know if i can say it**

JUST SAYING.

**Luke: im fangirling..like oh god..**

Gimme some fangirl!Luke pleeeease XD

**Michael: lucas what has happend**

**Calum: what's going on**

**Luke: mikey do you remember the 'creative writing' we used to do in year 11..?**

BUT WAIT, DIDN’T THE TEACHER SAY ANYTHING???? I MEAN, IF THEY TURNED IN JALEX PORN THEN WHAT DID THE TEACHER DO? JERK OFF TO IT? XD

**Michael: NO**

**Calum: what**

**Luke: YES**

**Michael: NO I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS IS REAL... I must be dreaming..**

_Just a dream...._

**Calum: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!**

**Ashton: im confused..**

**Luke: i witnessed it with my own eyes**

**Luke: it was beatiful**

**Michael: I AM HYPERVENTERLATING**

**Ashton: wait wait wait**

**Ashton: you don't mean that 'creative writing' i read do you.. 0_0**

OH YES. WAIIIIIIIIT, YOU DON’T MEAN TO SAY THAT ASHTON WAS THE TEACHER BY ANY CHANCE? AHH, THAT WAS JUST ME TRYING TO FIT IN THE TEACHER/STUDENT THING WHICH I REALLY THINK SHOULD BE A GOOD ENOUGH PROMPT FOR A STORY. Professor Irwin and his students Mr. and Mr. Clifford.

**Luke: yes**

**Ashton: im done**

**Ashton: have lost all ability to even**

**Michael: IM CRYIBG**

That’s actually my reaction to anything and everything 5sos related XD

**Calum: i still have no fucking clue what youre talking about**

HOW COME HE DOESN’T KNOW ANYTHING?!

**Luke: cal**

**Luke: jalex is canon**

**Calum: .........**

**Calum: someone hold me**

**Calum: im shaking**

I REMEMBER, THERE WAS ONCE A TWEET SAYING “I’M SHAKING” AND I REPLIED WITH “COOL, KEEP SHAKING”. WOW.

**Michael: this is the best day of my life**

**Luke: dude i saw them fucking in their dressing room**

**Luke: i am not okay**

YOU’RE MORE THAN OKAY.

**Ashton: *aggressively sings I'm not okay (I promise) in agreement with lukey***

**Calum: all my dreams are alive**

**Michael: all my sexual fantasies are alive**

MICHAEL YOU HORNY UNICORN. Unichorn. Hornicorn? Yes, that sounds better.

**Luke: guys is it weird that im horny**

NO, IT’S JUST YOU BEING A FANGIRL. BUT ANYWAY, EVERYONE KNOWS YOU’RE A _WEIRDO NOW_.

**Michael: i will happily fuck you over mental images of jalex**

**Ashton: me too**

**Calum: me three**

**Luke: ^ω^**

AND LUKEY’S SO HAPPY.

**Michael: we can go ask them if our theories about their sex life were accurate afterwards :)**

WOW, AND DO YOU WANT A VIDEO TOO? A JALEX PORN VIDEO? CUZ YOU SEEM TO BE VERY INVESTED IN JALEXING. It’s a verb okay? (WHAT THE FUCK I GOOGLED IT TO KNOW MORE LOL AND IT’S ACTUALLY SOMETHING. turns out I didn’t make it up. *Sad*)

**Luke: i can already tell you that mikey was right and ashton was wrong**

**Ashton: NO**

**Michael: fuck yes i knew it**

**Michael: i always had faith in my jacky boy**

WOW, SUCH FAITH FOR SUCH A THING. NIIIIIIIICE, MICHAEL, NIIIIIIIIICE.

**Ashton: i will be having serious words with alex for his chosen position in sexual encounters**

SO DID ASH THINK ALEX TOPPED? (Cuz bottom!Alex is life. idk why.)

**Calum: later**

**Calum: i fucking need you**

**Calum: fuck i need all of you on me and in me and fuck want to touch you**

EXPANDING THAT LINE INTO A WHOLE STORY WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED xD OH AND CALUM I DON’T THINK A PERSON CAN TAKE THREE DICKS UP HIS ASS WITHOUT HAVING SOME SERIOUS WALKING ISSUES. Actually, I don’t think they would even all go inside so soz, Cally.

**Luke: *whines***

**Ashton: ffs cal**

**Michael: right okay**

**Calum: fucking finally**

**Luke: get off your phone so i can suck you off**

YES MICHAEL, WHILE WE DON’T DOUBT THAT YOU CAN MULTITASK VERY WELL, IT’S NOT POLITE TO NOT PAY ATTENTION TO A BLOND WHO TOTALLY WANTS YOUR VERTICAL STICK (IN THE MISHEARD WORDS OF LADY GAGA.)

**Michael: 0_0**

**Ashton: right no more texting until we've all cummed**

AND THEN YOU’D ALL START AGAIN. SEXT EACH OTHER, THEN FUCK, THEN AGAIN SEXT, AND FUCK. TIS A NEVER ENDING CYCLE.

**Calum: aw...okay daddy**

-_-

**Ashton: FIR FUCKS FUCKING SAJE CALUM**

UHH, WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?? I’M ACTUALLY CONFUSED. AND I’D APPRECIATE SOME CLARIFICATION. xD

\---

(Was he trying and failing to text while sexing?)

 


End file.
